Smile Mask Syndrome
by Rafra
Summary: Senyum Jongin yang begitu memikat, awalnya menyilaukan matanya. Tanpa disadari ia meyakini bahwa ada sesuatu yang Jongin sembunyikan darinya. Ini saatnya untuk si pecundang Oh Sehun menunjukan rasa kepeduliannya yang terpendam selama bertahun-tahun. HunKai. Psychology contain. BL.


.

Dia selalu berkilau, selalu mengkilat, dan selalu bercahaya. Bias pesonanya tak terbantahkan walau kamera ber-resolusi tinggi memprotretnya dengan kilatan blitz yang menyakitkan mata. Dia begitu sempurna, dibandingkan dengan sempurna yang lainnya yang ada di dunia. Dia merupakan sosok jelmaan malaikat yang diturunkan di bumi karena pesonanya yang terlalu memikat semua pasang mata. Suaranya bagaikan nyanyian surga, dan senyumnya bagaikan hembusan angin yang menyejukan jiwa. Dia sosok yang membuatku puitis untuk menjabarkannya, lambang keindahan yang diidamkan semua orang di dunia.

Senyumnya tak akan hilang ditelan bumi, terpatri jelas di sudut wajahnya di kamera. Tiap detik posenya menampilkan guratan lengkungan yang indah dan melelehkan dunia. Siapa yang tak tidak tertarik padanya? lambang kesempurnaan duniawi dan surgawi melekat padanya.

"Ku mohon bantu aku, aku hanya ingin dia tak tersingung dengan ku." Aku memohon pada seseorang yang tak pernah ku lihat sebelumnya. Tapi aku yakin dia bisa memberiku sebuah solusi yang cerdas untuk permasalahan ku.

"Kau tau? mengunakan pihak ketiga itu merupakan hal terumit yang pernah ada. Tak ada sebelumya referensi yang menjelaskan tentang metode ini. Kau ingin aku mengarang?!"

Suasana mulai tak terasa nyaman bagi keduanya. Aku hanya bisa memberikan tatapan frustasi ku kepadanya. Permintaan ku begitu sulit baginya untuk seseorang yang amat begitu sulit juga untuk ku mengerti. "Ku mohon, apapun itu aku akan lakukan. Kau ingin bayaran lebih?"

"Tsk. ini bukan soal bayaran Tuan Oh. Ini soal orang itu dan kau."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau membuatku sedikit menyesal karena sudah mengizinkan mu, masuk keruangan ku."

"Gunakan bahasa yang mudah ku mengerti!"

"Tidak ada referensi yang mengatakan bahwa konseling bisa mengunakan pihak ketiga Tuan Oh. Kau harus membawanya padaku."

...

...

...

Smile-mask Syndrome

Istilah awamnya; Syndrome senyuman topeng. Bukan senyuman palsu dalam artian yang sebenarnya, ini merupakan penyebutan dalam istilah psikologi. Artiannya sangat berbeda sama sekali dengan apa yang kita tau selama ini, dan rafra berusaha menjabarkannya secara singkat.

(terinspirasi dari salah satu episode pada drama dr. Frost yang menyebutkan jenis syndrome ini dan menyebutnya sebagai penyakit yang sebagian besar di temukan di kawasan Korea selatan dan Jepang. Fakta itu juga rafra dapatkan dari salah satu jurnal psikologi yang meneliti ttg perkembangan smile mask syndrome khususnya di asia. Dari data yang rafra dapatkan juga bahwa pengidam syndrome ini kebanyakan dari golongan artis dan pekerja sales/pramuniaga.)

HunKai

Romance - Psychology

YAOI! Semi AU!

...

...

...

Aku mendesah frustasi.

Usia ku tergolong masih muda tetapi beban pikiran ku sama dengan mereka yang telah berusia lanjut. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, aku menendang beberapa krikil kecil dengan harapan aku bisa menyelesaikan masalahku dengan cara seperti itu juga. Aku tak takut pada penjahat dimalam hari atau apapun, Juga kerumbunan fans yang mengetaui keberadaan ku. Untungnya malam ini agak sepi jadi aku bisa sedikit bebas. Aku hampir sampai menuju drom, tapi pikiranku melayang pada pernyataan si psikiater itu. Demi semua lambang keindahan, bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya?

Aku dan Jongin mempunyai hubungan yang cukup dekat. Cukup dekat dalam arti kami adalah sesama anggota grup EXO. Bisa dibilang Jongin adalah rahasia terbesarku mengapa aku mau ikut bergabung dalam grup ini. Aku menganguminya semenjak dulu; semasa trainee pertama kali aku melihatnya. Aku cukup senang mengetaui faktanya aku dan Jongin kini sangat dekat dalam artian seorang teman. Itupun aku harus olahraga jantung setiap bersamanya.

Tapi aku adalah seorang pengecut bajingan yang tak berani mengapai kesempurnaan yang jelas jelas hampir setiap hari aku menatap matanya yang bersinar itu. Aku hanya serpihan debu yang menemel pada gelas kristal. Dia berkilau, penuh decak kagum. Dia adalah impian terbesarku untuk terus bisa disisinya, melindunginya sebisa ku, menatapnya seharian penuh, menenangkannya dikala ia ingin. Akulah Oh Sehun si pecundang.

"Darimana saja kau Sehun? Kenapa tak memberi ku kabar." Begitu aku memasuki drom, aku disambut oleh pertayaan oleh Suho hyung yang tengah khawatir karena aku melarikan diri tadi seusai jadwal hari ini. Aku tersenyum kecil padanya seolah memberitau semuanya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. "Aku hanya berjalan di sekitar drom hyung, tak usah mengkhawatirkan aku."

Suho juga nampaknya tak mempermasalahkan hal itu, ia hanya menganguk dan menduga bahwa Sehun paling sedang bosan saja. "Baiklah. Sekarang pergi ke kamar mu dan segera tidur, kita punya jadwal besok." Itu pesan Suho yang Sehun ingat sebelum ia masuk ke kamarnya untuk melepas semua penat di kepalanya.

Sesampai di kamarnya Sehun tidak benar-benar tidur seperti apa yang telah di perintahkan Suho, dia hanya berbaring di ranjangnya dan menatap ranjang kosong di sampingnya. Sehun tak berharap menunggu pulang tuan pemilik ranjang itu, ia tak cukup yakin bahwa dirinya masih cukup kuat untuk terjaga menunggu temannya itu yang masih berlatih menari. Sehun merasa dirinya di hinggapi beban berat hari ini, berat yang dipikulnya sendirian yang tak berminat ia membaginya pada siapapun untuk itu. Karena ia merasa ini saatnya untuk menjadi sosok yang berguna untuk teman yang dia sayangi itu. Hm, Sehun menyayanginya.

Sehun seharusnya tertidur segera sebelum temannya itu menemukan dirinya dalam keadaan yang nyaris frustasi begini, tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya susah di ajak kerja sama untuk keadaan seperti ini. Justru di pikirannya saat ini muncul sebuah ide yang cukup gila untuk memperburuk situasi menurutnya. Tapi Sehun meragukan idenya akan di terima si psikiater itu, well- Sehun bukanlah orang yang berkompeten untuk bidang psikologi seperti ini. Mungkin besok Sehun akan berusaha mempelajari psikologi secara dadakan tentu saja, setidaknya ia tidak buta betul akan psikologi tapi Sehun tak cukup yakin dengan itu.

Pintu kamar Sehun terbuka dan sosok Jongin yang nampak disana dengan tasnya yang ia jinjing seperti biasa sehabis latihan menari. Sehun yang niatnya untuk berpura tertidur pun gagal ketika Jongin menemukannya masih dalam keadaan matanya yang terbuka. "Kau belum tidur Hun?"

Aku tak lantas menjawab pertanyaannya, aku lebih tertarik dengan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. Mengamatinya adalah salah satu hobi tersembunnyi ku. "Sehuna, Kenapa kau belum tertidur? Apa ada yang menggangu pikiran mu?" Jongin segera menaruh tasnya sembarang di samping ranjangnya dan menghampiri ranjang ku.

"Aku hanya lelah Jong, tapi aku tak bisa tertidur." Aku memilih untuk berbohong dan hanya berani menatap atap dibanding Jongin yang berada disamping ku. Aku agak sedikit gugup di dekatnya. Aku merasakan telapak tangannya menyentuh dahi ku, aku bertanya dalam hati apa maksudnya." Kau tak demam Hun, mungkin kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang rumit?"

Aku mengeleng dan menatapnya, "Kurasa tak ada Jongin, aku hanya lelah saja." Jongin ikut berbaring di samping ku dan ia membalas tatapan ku dengan mata indahnya. "Jangan dipendam sendiri Hun, kau bisa bercerita pada ku kapanpun." Ia tersenyum dengan bibirnya berusaha untuk meyakinkan ku, namun matanya tak menyiratkan apapun. "Akan ku pikirkan itu."

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu Jong?"

"Hm, topi mu itu menganggu sekali. Aku tidak begitu jelas melihat wajahmu." Jongin melepas topi yang kugunakan dan meletakannya sembarang di ranjang. Sekilas ia nampak tersenyum dan mulai menata rambutku dengan jari-jarinya. "Kalau seperti ini kan kau terlihat lebih tampan Sehuna." Aku tak membalas ucapannya dan lebih memilih memandanginya secara dekat seperti ini.

Suasana berubah menjadi hening, aku dan Jongin saling terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing tanpa melepaskan kontak mata kami yang masih memandang satu sama lain. Aku tak tau apa yang dia pikirkan, sejujurnya aku penasaran dengan itu. Tetapi sepertinya dia tak ingin memceritakan itu padaku. Sadarlah Sehun, kau hanyalah rekan segrupnya saja.

"Kau tak ingin tidur Jong?"

"Bagaimana dengan mu?"

"Aku belum sepertinya, kau?"

"Sepertinya aku ingin makan ramyun, kau mau?"

"Aku tak lapar Jong, tapi aku akan menemani mu. Aku bosan di kamar terus."

Jongin bangkit dari ranjang ku dan menarik tangan ku dengan semangatnya, "Ayo temani aku Sehuna." Senyumnya mengembang begitu indah, aku berfikir apakah ia tak lelah untuk tersenyum seperti itu terus menerus.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, seperti nama perempuan saja." Jongin hanya tertawa kecil mendengar aku berkata seperti itu. Dan ia tetap memegang tangan ku, itu cukup membuatku sedikit gugup entah karena apa.

Di ruang dapur Jongin langsung menuju ke lemari persedian ramyun sedangkan aku duduk di meja makan sambil memperhatikannya. Ia mempersiapkan sendiri makanan instannya dengan cepat, mungkin karena dia terlalu lapar. Memasukan semua bumbunya ke dalam cup ramyun dan segera menuangkan air panas kedalamnya. Ia menutup penutupnya dan membawa cup ramyun itu ke meja makan.

"Kau yakin tak mau?" Jongin menawarkan ramyunnya untuk Sehun, merasa tak enak hanya ia saja yang makan sedangkan Sehun hanya melihatnya makan dengan rakus.

"Tidak Jongin. Aku tidak lapar."

Kemudian hening lagi, Sehun tak berniat mengajak Jongin berbicara karena ia tak mau menganggu temannya itu yang sedang makan sedangkan Jongin jadi kikuk sendiri dengan suasana ini. Ia tak terbiasa dengan suasana secanggung ini, dan tatapan Sehun yang sedang memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

"Sehun, makanlah.. tolong jangan tolak permintaan ku ini."

"Tapi aku memang tidak lapar Jongin."

"Ku mohon, jangan sungkan seperti itu. Kita kan teman Hun."

Sehun segera menyambar garpu plastik yang berada di tangan Jongin. Tubuh tingginya bisa mencapai sebrang meja tanpa bersusah payah, dan Jongin tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan temannya ini yang begitu jaim kepadanya. "Kau mau lagi Sehuna?" Sehun segera menggeleng dengan cepat, ia tidak ingin menggangu Jongin makan sebenarnya namun temannya itu memaksa, Sehun tidak bisa menolak untuk itu.

"Tak biasanya kau makan jam segini Jong, apa latihan tadi begitu berat?"

Jongin telah menghabiskan ramyunnya dan segera membuang cupnya ke tempat sampah. Sehun memperhatikannya begitu detail apa yang dilakukan Jongin, karena baginya cukup mengasyikan juga mengamati Jongin diam-diam seperti ini. "Bukan Hun, dari kemarin aku ingin sekali makan ramyun." Jongin mengambil sebuah botol miliknya dan meminum air dingin itu dalam beberapa tegukan, Sehun yang melihatnya merasa sedang melihat iklan sebuah merek minuman. Bahkan iklan itu tak ada apa-apanya dibanding Jongin saat ini. Memang benar Jongin cocok di jadikan untuk berbagai ikon terkemuka.

"Jangan terlalu keras berlatih Jong, aku tak ingin kau cidera lagi."

Sebenarnya Sehun dan Jongin mengakui bahwa komunikasi diantara keduanya terkadang suka saling membohongi. Keduanya menyadari itu dan tidak pernah sekalipun mereka mengubah itu untuk lebih jujur dan terbuka satu sama lain walau mereka dalam grup yang sama. Bukannya mereka tak saling mempercayai atau bahkan hal lain, tanpa sadar keduanya berusaha ingin terlihat seperti baik-baik saja walau mereka menyadari ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Keduanya tau mereka tak saling jujur agar tak saling mengkhawatirkan dan merepotkan satu sama lain.

Keesokan harinya berjalan seperti biasa, grup kami memiliki jadwal di berbagai stasiun tv dan itu cukup melelahkan sebenarnya. Apalagi ketika ini minggu promosi untuk comeback stage, kesibukan kami bertambah berkali lipat dari biasanya. Aku melihat semua member yang berada di dalam van sangat kelelahan, begitu juga dengan ku. Tetapi mereka semua tertidur dengan pulasnya sama dengan Jongin yang duduk jauh dari ku. Sedangkan aku hanya menatap jalanan dengan pikiran yang kemana-mana, pikiran ku masih bercabang ke banyak hal tapi itu tidak jauh-jauh dari masalah yang kemarin. Aku berharap bisa menemukan solusi yang tepat.

Aku juga tak melupakan niat ku semalam untuk membaca sedikit mengenai psikologi, terutama bagian emosi dan ekspresi. Setidaknya aku bisa mendapatkan informasi yang rasional tentang mengapa itu terjadi dan bagaimana itu bisa terjadi, tak berharap banyak aku bisa mendalaminya atau bahkan menghafalnya itu terasa sulit.

"Sehun?"

Lamunan ku buyar ketika Baekhyun hyung yang berada di samping ku sudah terbangun dari tidurnya, ia memangil ku dengan pelan dan suaramya terdengar agak serak. Aku menatapnya seakan bertanya ada apa padanya. "Kau tidak tidur Sehun?"

Aku menggeleng dan berkata, "Tidak Hyung, lanjutkan saja tidurnya. Kurasa masih jauh untuk sampai ke drom." Di tengah ucapan itu aku teringat dengan hal yang konyol, mengapa aku selalu ditanyai pertanyaan yang sama oleh dua orang yang berbeda? Bahkan rentang waktunya belum 24 jam.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengangu pikiran mu?"

Bang. Dua pertanyaan serupa, Sehun merasa ini bukan hal yang lucu lagi baginya.

"Apa itu terlihat jelas Hyung?"

"Tidak terlalu, aku hanya asal bicara saja. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Hm, tidak apa-apa. Bukan sesuatu yang penting juga sih."

Baekhyun hanya menganguk, mungkin karena efek mengantuknya masih ada dan dia berencana untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. "Kau bisa bercerita kepada ku kapan-kapan. Tak apa kan kalau aku ingin meyambung tidur lagi?"

"Tak apa Hyung, silahkan lanjutkan tidur mu." Sehun melihat Baekhyun yang sudah menutup matanya kembali dan ia sibuk dengan menatap jalanan lagi.

Di saat-saat Sehun melamun begini, biasanya dia akan teringat dengan banyak hal yang sempat terabaikan olehnya. Apapun itu semuanya akan menjadi kilas balik yang membingungkan baginya yang telat baru menyadarinya sekarang. Entah karena Sehun yang terlalu bodoh atau dia yang tidak peka.

Sehun berfikir mungkin tak hanya dirinya saja yang mengakui bahwa senyuman Jongin begitu manis dan memikat, ia rasa matanya belum terkena rabun apapun untuk menyimpulkan itu. Semua orang tau akan hal itu, dan dia salah satu didalamnya. Siapa yang tak mengenal Jongin? Salah satu orang yang menjadi perbincangan public dimana-mana, menjadi salah satu perhatian public dan Sehun sangat yakin bukan hanya dirinya yang berfikir seperti itu.

Senyumannya indah bagaikan surga dunia, tiap hari kita bisa melihatnya di seluruh sosial media. Sehun juga mengakui bahwa fans mereka sangatlah pandai dalam mengambil gambar Jongin dengan berbagai pose. Mulai dari moment menyenangkan hingga sedih sekalipun mereka tetap mengabaikannya, tapi hanya Senyuman Jongin yang bisa membuat Sehun fikir ada sesuatu yang aneh. Semacam dasar pemikiran mengapa ia mengunjungi psikiatri kemarin malam.

Sehun tau dia hanyalah seorang rekan grup dan seseorang yang peduli akan Jongin, tapi bisakah kau berfikir dengan logika sedikit jika seseorang yang berada di sekitar mu terlalu banyak tersenyum.. ya tersenyum, bukan seperti gila tanpa alasan. Tetapi senyuman seperti okay aku baik-baik saja bahkan di dalam kondisi yang tak memungkinkan untuk bisa tersenyum. Mungkin itu adalah dasar pemikiran yang konyol, tapi serius.. ketika aku sedang mencari dugaan kuat untuk pemikiran ku itu, aku membaca sebuah jurnal psikologi yang ditulis seseorang di internet. Dan aku membacanya hingga habis.

Diawalnya, aku hanya mengira Jongin merupakan sosok orang yang tak ingin orang lain tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada dirinya.. mungkin ya jika Jongin masuk dalam kategori Introvert. Juga Sehun mengira, Jongin merupakan sosok yang tak ingin orang melihatnya lemah dan rapuh. Sehun mengerti jika Jongin memang tak ingin terlihat seperti itu, karena dalam dunia keartisan tak peduli seberapa terlukanya kau, kamera hanya ingin melihat kau tersenyum pura-pura bahagia seakan hidupmu menyenangkan. Tapi apa kau pernah merasakan bagaimana bicara dengan seorang boneka?

Ya.. itulah yang kurasakan dengan Jongin. Enttah kenapa aku menduga seperti itu dan menyimpulkan begitu cepat.

Dalam jurnal yang ditulis seseorang itu, dia menyebutnya sebagai Depresi Topeng atau Smile-mask Syndrome. Mendengar namanya saja diawal aku agak sedikit ngeri, ini berhubungan dengan depresi? Untuk seseorang awam seperti ku, mengerti hal ilmiah seperti ini adalah hal yang lumayan sulit. Terlebih lagi aku tidak berencana untuk melanjutkan kuliah, mungkin belum saat ini. Jika kau bertanya mengenai definisi depresi padaku, jujur saja aku tidak tau. Tapi menurut pengamatanku semacam orang yang tertekan atas suatu hal yang menjadi pikirannya atau obsesinya.

Lantas mengapa aku menyebutkan secara tak langsung jika Jongin memilki semacam depresi topeng? Sejujurnya aku baru teringat lagi akan masa-masa trainee kami dulu, dan menurut ku semua berasal dari sana.

Aku sangat ingat dulu saat trainee, Jongin adalah orang yang sangat ambisius untuk mencapai misinya. Berlatih menari tanpa henti, berusaha lebh keras dari pada orang-orang, dan selalu menari paling lama dan energik. Bahkan aku iri dengan tariannya yang bagus dan sering di puji oleh pelatih, tapi aku tau bahwa Jongin tidak mendapatkan semua pujian itu dengan mudah. Ia sering mendapatkan omelan, cacian bahkan cidera yang tak bisa dianggap remeh. Tapi sebagai junior yang baru saja belajar bagaimana sistem dunia keartisan, dia menyimpan semua kesakitannya, semua rasa putus asanya, kemarahannya, kejenuhannya demi bisa masuk dan terjun dalam industri musik korea yang sedang naik daun. Jika kau bertanya mengapa aku begitu banyak tau, karena aku adalah seseorang yang peduli padanya sejak awal.

Hal yang menarik adalah depresi topeng ini merupakan hilangnya beberapa emosi jiwa seperti marah, takut, cemburu, suka, dll yang akan terkumpul menjadi suatu ledakan emosi yang begitu besar. Dan salah satu tanda dari depresi ini adalah senyuman, senyuman yang digunakan untuk mengcover seluruh perasaannya meskipun itu tidak nyambung sama sekali, karena dia tidak bisa merasakan emosi jiwa yang lainnya oleh karena itu dia mengcovernya seolah aku baik-baik saja. Contohnya, suatu masa trainee dulu... kami memiliki pelatih yang sangat garang dalam mengajar, bahkan Jongin tak luput dari kemarahan sang pelatih. Pelatih itu tak henti-hentinya mengkritisi gerakan Jongin yang salah baginya, Jongin bukannya merasa menyesal dan berekspresi muram .. tapi dia dengan nafas tersengalnya menyungingkan senyuman ke arah pelatih bahwa ia meminta maaf dan akan lebih serius lagi untuk berlatih.

Kau tau sungguh aneh berkata-kata meminta maaf tapi kau tersenyum.. seperti mengejek sesuatu atau mungkin tidak nyambung. Ataupun jika ia menghormati pelatih dengan cara agar tetap telihat semangat, itu adalah indikasi pertama bahwa terkumpulnya semua tekanan itu berawal dari sana. Kau harus tetap ceria walau hatimu merasa dongkol.

Aku juga tak mengerti mengapa aku begitu peduli dengannya, merasa sesuatu yang belum pernah kurasakan dengan orang lain sebelumnya. Sesuatu yang mana aku harus memerhatikannya dan menjadi pengangum rahasianya hingga sekarang. Jika semua tekanan ini berawal dari dunia keartisan ini, itu sama saja membuat ia merasa tak bernyawa. Seni adalah darahnya, cita-citanya, obsesinya. Pengalamannya memberi tau ku bahwa banyak yang ia korbankan hingga mencapai posisi sekarang. Aku hanya tak ingin melihat dia merasa seperti boneka yang dipermainkan oleh tekanan ini.

Jika aku terkenal sebagai orang yang minim ekspresi, lalu apa sebutan yang pantas untuk Jongin? Memaksakan diri hingga membuat aku berfikir untuk menyelamatkannya sebelum dia benar-benar menjadi depresi dan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan, di korea selatan hal itu merupakan lumrah dan seperti hidup ke hukum rimba. Aku begitu peduli padanya hingga aku berfikir inilah saatnya aku keluar dan berhenti menjadi pecundang Oh, yang hanya senang mengagumi diam-diam.

Jika kau menemukan sebuah boneka dijalan, dan kau menekan di bagian perutnya, lalu boneka itu berbicara dengan manisnya. Akankah itu pantas sebagai perumpamaan untuk dirinya?

Sehun tak ingin Jongin seburuk itu, ia harus memecahkan kasus ini seorang diri bagaimanapun juga.

...

...

...

TBC

...

...

...

Hai.. ini sih cerita dari pengalaman gue, kebetulan gue punya temen dikampus yang gue duga ngidap depresi ini. Serius, lo pernah ketemu orang yang suka senyum tapi salah tempat/suasana enga? Bukannya nuduh, serius ini sih gue ngeobservasi dia karena.. ya ampunn kapan itu orang enga senyum dikit aja. Sebenarnya gue risih ama senyum idotnya, tapi gue baru nyadar beberapa tanda kalau ini rada enga beres, atau misalnya dia tipe orang yang santai.. gue jamin kalau lo ketemu ama orangnya, satu pertanyaan terlintas: ini orang kok senyum mulu, tapi bertolak belakang ama perkataannya yang miris, retoris, nyindir, atau lagi suasana tegang yang enga mendukung untuk lo lengkungin bibir deh. Terlebih saat itu ketika suasana berkabung ayahnya, dont mind.. apa hanya gue yang terlalu berlebihan? But ini isu bagus yang lo harus tau, karena biasanya ini enga disadari sih. Yah kenapa tokohnya Jongin.. ya gue lagi suka sama dia (?)

Terus gue juga punya temen yang gue anggep dia sebagai sindrom matahari, paling gue bakal bikin itu oneshoot. Alasan gue bikin fict kaya gini itu, agar lo tau hal hal sepele yang lo liat terkadang ada masalah besar didalamnya. Sayangin temen-temen lo, bukannya parno enga jelas dan jauhin temen lo, justru lo deketin dia lagi biar tau sebenernya hal yang membuat dia seperti itu kenapa sih? Lo harus peduli sama sekitar lingkungan lo, jangan seolah hidup ini masing-masing. Dia sebenernya butuh tempat untuk menyalurkan apa yang menjadi pikirannya, cita-citanya, harapannya, keluh kesahnya. Kalau lu masih bilang gue bakal jadi psikatri suatu nanti, gue bilang itu enga akan mungkin haha... ngejek kondisi gue banget itu. Dan gue nyadar dikelilingi orang yang sebenernya rada semua haha...

Intinya gue bukan orang normal yang layak untuk jadi psikiatri atau psikolog atau hal hal pekerjaan berbasis psikologi. Cuman seneng aja ngeobservasi gitu.. selama ini gue hanya mengamati benda mati atau alam, manusia lebih keren lebih kompleks.

Kalau katanya senyum itu ibadah, penghilang depresi. Justru yang gue nilai bukan dari seberapa lebar dan sering lo tersenyum, tetapi lebih ke perasaan bahagia yang terpancar dari senyuman (hanya pribadi yang tau jawabannya), karena senyuman yang dipaksakan lama lama menjadi tekanan tersendiri dan menjadi sebuah beban. Jadi orang tersenyum bukan berati mereka bahagia, orang yang muram berati mereka sedih.

Jangan lupa Review ya kawan!^^


End file.
